An Unforgetable Departure
by StarlightTango
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu is dead. But he left something important behind for his team that changed them. Something they wont ever forget. The Kunimitsu inside of him.


**A/N: I am depressed. ): I don't know why…but I'm not that happy so I'm writing a sad story, I'm sorry for killing Tezuka…he's an important person in the story and people would be sad if he died so yeah…anyways please review I tried not to make it TO sad but hey if you need a tissue I'm here…I use a lot my self**

Ch 1: Farewell

Today was the day Tezuka, their captain was leaving for Germany. Everyone was practicing hard to make sure he left with confidence not doubt in his team. As the last rays of the sun slid down the horizon the regulars were packing up to leave.

"Where is Tezuka-buchou?" Eiji asked looking curiously at Oishi while putting his racket back in his bag.

Oishi thought for a second, Tezuka said he had something planned for them before he left. He also wanted to say a last goodbye. Little did they know it shall never happen.

"I don't know Eiji," Oishi replied truthfully after a while, "But he should be here soon."

The regulars nodded. Truthfully they all didn't want Tezuka to leave; they didn't know what to do without him. So they sat down and waited. The time pasted slowly as they waited for their captain to appear. Soon the stars were in the sky twinkling beautifully as the moon shed a pale translucent glow down on the regulars. They already called their parents telling them where they were.

"Coach Ryuzaki!" exclaimed Oishi standing up from his original position to face his sensei. She was walking towards them with a frown on her face, along with a CD and a CD player.

The rest of the regulars stood up waiting for an explanation. Seeing her sad look they couldn't help but get a shaky feeling. What happened? A wolf howled in the distance, mocking them, as if he knew something they didn't.

"I'm sorry but Tezuka-kun can't come today," she choked out finally reaching the regulars. You could see that her face and eyes were red from crying, but why?

"Did his flight leave early or something?" asked Momoshiro cautiously. She shook her head, managing a small smile, but it ended up looking like a grimace.

"Tezuka-kun is dead," she whispered, afraid of their reaction. She felt herself wobble. Tezuka was like a son to her, but it was more like he took care of her, not the other way around. He rarely talked but when he did she could see praise and happiness in his eyes about his team, even if he didn't show it.

Eiji forced out a laugh, "y-you're kidding right?"

She shook her head again. They started at her dumbfounded.

"He got in a car crash leaving for the airport, but they told me he had his last wishes for you in here. He left it as a going away present," she said putting in the CD, "more like a last farewell now…"

The CD player buzzed to life and Tezuka's voice boomed out.

"My teammates and my devoted friends. Today I'm taking my leave. I am sorry I couldn't be there to say goodbye, my flight got changed. But I want to tell you that I am proud of your hard work and that I'm thankful that you believed in me. If I could have it my way I would be there with you on the courts, or even cheering you on. But god had a different plan, and I believe you will not only make me proud but yourself as well. I could only help you as much as possible, but now it's time to help each other."

Tears were slowly leaking out of the regular's eyes. Even Ryoma felt something sticky and wet stream down his face. It was eerily quiet as Tezuka's voice kept going.

"I know you will support each other as a team should, even if I'm not here, you can't let your guard down. Life will throw you challenges, but it's how you deal with it that matters. I'm glad to say that when I leave I know my team is in good hands. Oishi-san I completely trust you, without a doubt. They chose to be vice-captain because they believe in you also, never forget that teamwork is all that matters."

Ryoma couldn't take it; he didn't want to listen anymore so he took off running, sobbing and gasping for air.

"Echizen!" yelled Momo failing to hold in a sob. It went through his body and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Let him go," Fuji told him sadly. Even the smiling tensi couldn't deny the fact that his best friend has died. I can never tease him anymore; never again can I get a chance to play him, Fuji thought as he too ran off needing some time alone. Tezuka's voice continued but more compassionate this time.

"Echizen-kun, when I leave I want you to continue leading this team to victory. It's not going to be easy, that's for sure but Echizen never give up. Everyone's an important factor to this team, if life gets tough, turn to each other and fight through it. You guys have a dream in your soul, a fire deep inside you and you were born to be somebody. So rise above them all and show them what Seigaku's made of. Yes life can kick you around, it can sure make you feel small, but they can't keep you down, because you were born to stand tall. So feel it, believe it, dream it, and be it. I'm sorry I can't stay longer, I'm leaving soon, but I will see all of you later. Keep up the good work and make us proud."

Tezuka bellowed out the last word. Never again would they hear their captain talk. They won't even be assigned laps from him. Everyone knew Tezuka as a strict captain, someone who never smiled, but today his teammate knew better. They knew a different side of him. One he rarely let people see.

**A/N: I know tezuka might be a little OOC but I really think that's how he feels deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, very very very deep inside xD…anyways please review (:**


End file.
